Happiness
by Tinni
Summary: Happiness is having a soft, warm body next to you during a cold winter's night: A story about Gin and Rangiku's childhood.
1. Cockroachs

**Happiness**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

The howling wind beat against the thin walls of the small shack. A draft of cold air went through the small room, making it's occupants shiver, making the little girl wrap herself more tightly in her thread-bare blanket and the little boy huddle closer to the fire. Gin put all the cockroaches he had killed in the small rusty pot, frying them the best he could. He had thrown in some very old, very dry mint leaves he had found in corner of their shacks pantry. When the cockroaches had stiffened enough, he took them off the stove and placed some in a bowl and called out, "It' done, Rangiku, come eat!"

"I don't want any! You have it all," said the girl, not bothering to get up. She was so hungry her stomach hurt. But the though of leaving her warm bed and forcing herself to eat those disgusting cockroaches did not appeal to her. She was ready to call it quits. Ready to just die under the scant warmth provided by the blanket.

Gin sighed, crawling over to her he slipped in under the blanket and wrapped an arm around her, "Ya got ta eat, Rangiku."

"I don't want to," whispered Rangiku, "It's not worth it."

"Liv'n always worth it," countered Gin.

"But I am so tied!" wailed Rangiku, "Just leave me be."

"I can' do that," said Gin, forcing her to turn over so they were face to face, "I would be terribly lonely if ya were gone," he said, his ever present smile still gracing his face.

"How can you smile all the time!" she demanded, "You can't always be happy!"

"But I am happy, Rangiku," Gin assured her.

"Why?" she demanded, "We live in an old, drafty shack, we have one blanket between us and we have cockroaches for dinner! Where's the happiness in that?" she wondered.

"I happy cause ya're with me," Gin promptly replied, "I have a roof over my head, I have someth'n ta eat an' it don' matter that it' drafty in 'ere or that we have only one blanket, cause ya are soft an' warm an' fun ta cuddle with. In fact, I'm kinda glad we have only one blanket," he said, snuggling closer to Rangiku.

"You are full of it," she declared but found herself smiling nonetheless.

"Now come eat," he said again, "I know it don' taste so good but if ya put up with it today, I promise ya I'll find ya something really tasty tomorrow," _even if I have ta kill someone ta get it_, he added to himself.

"I'll eat," whispered Rangiku, "But you don't have to do anything special for me. I don't want to wake up and find you gone. I would rather eat rat dropping then to find you gone."

"I wouldn' make ya eat something that disgusting," protested Gin, "And don' worry, I won' be gone fer long. It' no fun stay'n away from ya dur'n the winter. That would make me sad, not haven' yer warmth. Now come on," he nudged her up and pulled the bowl of cockroaches to them, "Open up," he said as he slowly began to feed her the fried insects.

After she had a few she said, "That's enough, I really can't have any more."

Gin didn't insist on her eating any more. He let her lie back down as he ate what he could. When he was done, he slipped into bed with her and whispered, "I know ya think I was ly'n but I mean' wha' I said, Rangiku," he whispered as he curled his body around hers, "Happiness fer me, is hav'n yer warm body next ta me. I can get food, shelter and everyth'n else I need. But if I ever lost ya, that would be it, wouldn' it. I could never get ya back. I could never replace ya an' that would be very sad an' ya know I hate sad stories."

Rangiku closed her eyes and pressed herself against Gin, "I'll never leave you," she promised, "You're the one who always does the leaving."

"But I always come back," Gin pointed out, "An' I always will."

"Promise?" asked Rangiku.

"Promise," Gin assured her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Written for NaruHinaFanboy and Turie-chan, who were the only people to review my last Gin x Rangiku fic "Dead" and both asked that I write a happy Gin x Rangiku story. So I did. What! This story is happy! No one dies and they get to cuddle!


	2. Marigold

**Happiness**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

It took tremendous force of will to draw away from Rangiku's warmth but Gin had promised her he would get her something good to eat today and he always kept his promise. Pulling on an old, worn winter haori, he stepped out into the chilly morning. Already this brain was working, where could he get something to eat? The folks around here had barely any spirit powers. As a result they never got hungry and so had no food. They did drink but water was one thing he and Rangiku didn't have to worry about. They had a well near their house full of clean, good water that had a slight sweet tinge to it. On occasion Ichimaru bartered the water for food and cloths. He didn't do it too often though because he didn't want to draw attention to their only resource. If the word got around that they had something like that well, it would be taken from them and even Gin could fight off so many people. That is why he and Rangiku had to keep the well a secret, coming up with elaborate lies to cover the origin of the water when the bartered it in town for things they needed. Speaking of the town, Ichimaru decided to head there to begin with. There was no food there but perhaps he could get some information about a possible source of food.

* * *

"Eh? Shinigami? This far from Seireitei? What are they doing?"

"Apparently some huge hollow appeared near the mountain two days journey from here. It's dangerous enough for it's ripples to reach Seireitei. So the gods of Soul Society have decided to descend amongst us mere mortals."

"Heh, must be some hollow, better spread the word to stay away from the mountains."

"Or send anyone you don't like that way!"

"Hahahahah, that's funny. Where's that Ichimaru kid? I wouldn't mind sending him to get eaten by that hollow."

"Well yer in luck," interjected Ichimaru, making both men jump and tremble, "I want ta know exactly where this hollow is and where the shinigami are camping," _cause Shinigami have spirit power, the' might have food! Good food! I'll get ya someth'n good yet Rangiku! He added to himself._

* * *

By the time Ichimaru reached the mountain, it was nightfall. Thankfully the Shinigami hadn't found the hollow yet and were still camped there. The shinigami had setup camp at the base of the mountain and when Ichimaru got there he found them in the middle of dinner. The hot dinner was being cooked in a large pot in the middle of the camp, everybody was around and why wouldn't they be? Whatever was cooking smelt divine and Gin's stomach growled loudly at it. For a moment, Ichimaru thought it was loud enough to disturb the Shinigami. Fortunately, he was far enough away to go unnoticed.

Sitting down he started thinking. He suppose he had to wait till the Shinigami went to sleep. They would probably post a look-out but with any luck he could get around the look out, after all, the look out would be watching for hollows. Not for a dirty hungry kids from Rokungai. Surely he could sneak into the camp and steal some food if he was really, really careful! Surely...

Somebody grabbed Ichimaru by the neck and pulled him out, "Who the hell are you?" snarled a shinigami.

"Stop that," chided his companion, a blond, somewhat effeminate man, "It's just a kid."

"My apologies, Vice-captain Ōtoribashi," said the shinigami, dropping Ichimaru as he spoke, "I guess I have just been jumpy."

Rose nodded, kneeling in-front of Ichimaru he asked, "What's your name, little boy?" he asked genially.

"Gin, Ichimaru Gin."

"I am Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, but everyone calls me Rose. What are you doing here?" he asked, at that precise moment Gin's stomach growled again, loudly. Rose smiled, "You are hungry. Well come, you can have dinner with us. We are celebrating."

"Ya defeated the hollow?" asked Gin.

"You knew there was a hollow around here?" asked a voice from behind Vice-captain Rose.

"Eh," Ichimaru didn't know how to answer that.

"Hmm... let me guess," said the man, who was wearing a white haori with a black pattern near the hem, "You were hungry and upon hearing that there were Shinigami around, you thought to come and steal someone our food. Isn't that why you were hiding in the bushes?" Ichimaru didn't answer, which was answer enough, "But you are out of luck, little one, anyone as powerful as you, with that much leaking reitsu is a like a beacon to us. This close to use, you can hardly remain invisible. Now come, let's eat."

"I..." Ichimaru didn't know how to respond. No one had ever been this nice to him. Ever.

"The Captain is very kind man," Rose assured him, "So do not be afraid. You must be very hungry to risk coming to a place like this on the off chance to be able to steal some food."

"I can'!" said Ichimaru, "I mean, I am hungry and I did come ta steal food but it ain't just fer me. I have friend, she has spirit powers too! I promised 'er I would get 'er someth'n ta eat better then cockroaches. I can' eat without 'er."

"Is that so?" asked Rose, "Well, how about I make a deal. You eat with us now and if you do, I'll let you have all our remaining supplies. We thought it would take us sometime to track down that hollow. So we brought lots of supplies. But it only took us a few days and now we are heading back. You can have everything we didn't use."

"Really?"

"Really," assured Rose.

* * *

The captain of the third company studied Ichimaru Gin has the latter stuffed himself full of food. It had been days since he had eaten even cockroaches after all. When Gin finally finished, the captain began, "Boy, join the Gotei 13. Power like yours is rare even among the nobles. Join the Gotei 13 and one day you will surely be wearing a captain's hoari," he said, tugging his hoari for emphasis.

Ichimaru contemplated his the hoari for a moment before saying, "But I might have ta leave Rangiku! I don' want ta leave Rangiku!"

"Is that the friend you spoke of?" asked Rose. Gin nodded, "If she has power too, you can bring her with you," replied Rose, "The more Shinigami the better."

"I'll think about it," replied Gin.

"Your future is in the Gotei 13," said the Captain confidently, "Out here, nothing awaits you and your friend but death. I'll say it again, join the Gotei 13. Enrol in the Shinigami Academy as soon as you can and join the Gotei 13 and when you do, remember the third company."

"The third company," repeated Gin.

"Yes," reaching into his sleeves the Captain brought out a handful of dried marigolds, "The marigold is the symbol of our squad," he explained, "It symbolises despair and in essence, our view of the world. I think despair is something you understand. Despair goes hand in hand with power, after all in soul society only those with power hunger. Despair goes hand in hand with fighting, with war because both lead to loss. That is why I always carry marigold when I go into battle. So," he handed one of the dried flowers to Ichimaru, "Join the Gotei 13 and after you join, remember the third company."

Ichimaru closed his hand over the flower, clutching it tightly, "I will," he promised and he always kept his promise.

* * *

**Author's note:** In case you are wondering from what I am making this stuff up: during the Turn back the pendulum arc, Shinji comments that Rose was only promoted to captain a year ago. Shinji also says that the previous squad three captain retired. I made it that Rose was VC of squad three while the old captain was captain. There is no basis for saying Rose met Ichimaru before he joined the Gotei 13. There isn't even any indication that Ichimaru particularly wanted to be a member of the third, i.e. him being the captain of squad three is significant in anyway. However the whole despair thing, which as explained by Kira as the pride of squad three, does seem to fit Ichimaru I think. So that was the inspiration for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review!


	3. Happiness

**Happiness**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

"Gin!" cried Rangiku as she ran down the path and captured him in a tight hug, "I was so worried," she said with sob, "I woke up and you weren't there! You should really stop doing that! At least tell me where you are going!"

"That implies I no where I'm go'n," said Gin, "I really don' know half the time where I am head'n. Even when I do, th'ns don' turn out the way I think they will," he explained truthfully, "See what I mean," he added as he pointed behind him to Rose.

"Ha!" exclaimed Rangiku, "A shinigami!"

Rose smiled, "Vice-Captain Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō of the 3rd squad," he introduced himself, "But you can call me Rose. Your little friend came to our camp looking for food for you. I promised to give him our remaining ration if he had dinner with us. He kept his end of the bargain so here! It should last you a bit. But if you want a permanent solution to your hunger, then both of you should join the Shinigami Academy as soon as you can," he encouraged them, "In the Gotei 13, you'll never be hungry."

"Never be hungry," repeated Rangiku, her face lighting up in wonder.

But Gin replied with, "Nay! Not yet, cause lo's of people will see Rangiku if we join. She' so pretty they'll all want 'er. I don' want ta lose 'er, she' all I have!"

"You'll never lose me!" cried Rangiku, "I'll never leave you!"

"Ya say that now but then comes some handsome Seireitei noble who can give ya all the things I can'. Ya would be hard pressed ta say no ta 'im. Besides, life out 'ere is hard but don' ya love the freedom?" asked Gin.

"Only thing good out here is you," whispered Rangiku.

Rose smiled, "You two will make fine Shinigami," he said, "Shinigami exists to protect, to protect souls, to protect soul society. But if you do not care about anyone or anything then you cannot protect, because you will have no to reason to protect."

"Thanks!" said Rangiku. Gin said nothing, just grinned an unreadable grin that made Rose slightly uncomfortable.

"La, let's go eat Rangiku! You must be starv'n!" said Gin, accepting the rations from Rose the two children headed back to their house.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a Shinigami yet?" asked Rangiku as they walked back.

"Yep," replied Gin, "I'm happy with things as they are right now. Don' want things ta change yet. But soon, one day soon we'll head ta the Academy. Maybe we'll find happiness inside Seireitei too!"

* * *

**Author's note:** ... this turned out a little crap didn't it.


End file.
